Lindsay Ellis
At ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, Lindsay Ellis is best known as The Nostalgia Chick, a critic to provide female foil to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses's The Nostalgia Critic. Lindsay is currently a Masters candidate at the School of Cinematic Arts at the University of Southern California and resides in Los Angeles, California. A native of Tennessee, she moved to New York in 2003 to attend New York University, where she earned her degree in Cinema Studies from the Tisch School of the Arts. She has a Boston Terrier named Clio, who lives with her parents in Tennessee. Lindsay originally joined TGWTG with the moniker "TheDudette," which she began to stop using in 2009 (but is still her username in the TGWTG forums). Her videos are now filed under "Team NChick." Nostalgia Chick Lindsay currently holds the position of The Nostalgia Chick. She was the winner of the search for the Nostalgia Chick contest, which took place over the summer of 2008. The contest had many entries and she was declared Nostalgia Chick by ThatGuyWithTheGlasses after a three-way tie with Marzgurl and ThatChickWithTheGoggles with her Pocahontas review getting the most votes. The Nostalgia Chick originally sported a bow tie, pig tails, and prop dark rimmed hipster glasses as her signature look, but has discarded the glasses as of December 2008. Her original signature send-off line is a play on The Nostalgia Critic's, stating "I remember it because the dudes don't." The first time the Chick did not end a review with this line was in her Anastasia review, and she later ended her Thumbelina review by asking people to write new catchphrases for her. After receiving some suggestions, she admitted in her Baby-Sitters Club review that it was hard to pick a favorite, so she currently does not have a catchphrase. In February 2009, the Chick appeared in the Nostalgia Critic's Ferngully: The Last Rainforest review, attacking the Critic because she wanted to do the episode herself. However, they temporarily put their differences aside to attack the movie, with the Chick rolling her eyes at some of the Critic's more sexist comments. They attempt to congratulate each other after completing the review but that results in more fighting and the screen cuts to static. When the feed returns, the Critic and Chick are playing music and dancing jovially. In January 2011, the Nostalgia Critic asked the Chick if she wanted to join him in a review of Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue, but she swiftly declined. In 2011, Lindsay and The Spoony One recorded a RiffTrax of Dune (which was the subject of a Nostalgia Chick episode). The character had romantic feelings for ToddInTheShadows, though the latter was more infatuated with Obscurus Lupa, and barely acted like the Chick existed. Her crush on him ultimately ended when he revealed his face in To Boldly Flee. Thanks for the Feedback! Thanks for the Feedback! is a new show from Lindsay where she answers viewer mail or comments on the site's message board with hilarious results. For the first episode, she had an awkward date with ThatGuyWithTheGlasses as The Nostalgia Critic. Team NChick Lindsay began allowing her friends to act along in Nostalgia Chick videos in December 2008. In "Top 10 Disturbing and Inescapable Christmas Songs," Antonella "Nella" Inserra and Brian played an abusive couple, and Elisa Hansen portrayed a shopper pursued by the Christmas Shoes. Nella soon became a fixture of the series, as Lindsay's beleaguered friend and partner. Lindsay's other friends later became frequent cast members as well, most notably ToddInTheShadows, who is portrayed as Lindsay's romantic obssession who is barely aware of her existence. Some of them even help write the show. In mid-2011, the "motley crew of nerdy friends" received acknowledgement when the section of TGWTG.com containing videos credited to "TheDudette" gave way to a section deticated to the creations of "Team NChick." Running Gags See NChickGags Specials *Year One: Spooning With Spoony (May 18th, 2009) *Spooning With Spoony Bloopers (June 20th, 2009) *Year Two: Linking Up With Linkara (June 1st, 2010) *Linking Up With Linkara Bloopers (June 13th, 2010) *At the Comic Con Protests (July 23rd, 2010) *At the Comic Con: Nerd Prom (July 26th, 2010) *Nella Special: Shat Happens (September 1st, 2010) *Lindsay and Nella: Death of the V (September 15th, 2010) *Corpsing: A Tribute to Bad Internet Acting (January 2nd, 2011) *Oscar 2011: Lindsay's Responses & Predictions (January 28th, 2011) *Gallery of Ancient Horrors - Aids and STDs (February 25th, 2011) *Dark Nella Saga Commentary (March 11th, 2011) *Commentary of Evil (May 17th, 2011) *Lindsay Discusses Dune (again) (May 20th, 2011) *Let's Talk About X-Men: First Class (June 4th, 2011) *Les Miserables Commentary (June 7th, 2011) *Nchick and Todd: Green Lantern (June 20th, 2011) *Lindsay Goes to Her Room (June 25th, 2011) *Team NChick at the NYC Pride March (June 28th, 2011) *Todd and Lindsay: Transformers 3 Vlog (July 5th, 2011) *Team NChick - Super 8 Vlog (July 19th, 2011) *Team NChick - Live Action Fanfic: A Change of Pace (August 23rd, 2011) *Team NChick - Post Comic Con Exhaustion (October 19th, 2011) *Mr. Awesome Goes To Washington (December 16th, 2011) *Worst/Least Awful Disney Sequels Commentary with Lindsay & Todd (February 7th, 2012) *Team NChick - Oscar Cliffnotes - Live Action Shorts (February 24th, 2012) *Team NChick - Oscar Cliffnotes - Documentary & Animated Shorts (February 25th, 2012) *Team NChick - The Hunger Games Vlog (March 22nd, 2012) *Team NChick - Highlights from NYCC Party 2011 (October 1st, 2012) *Another Damn Breaking Dawn Review (November 29th, 2012) *NChick & Todd - Les Miserables (2012) Vlog (December 26th, 2012) *Team NChick - Chez MAGfest Panel Highlights (January 9th, 2013) *Lindsay's Top Ten Favorite Movies of 2012 (February 19th, 2013) *The Host (April 1st, 2013) *Game of Thrones S4E1 - Two Swords (April 7th, 2014) *Game of Thrones S4E2 - The Lion & The Rose (April 15th, 2014) Links *Lindsay Ellis being crowned the Nostalgia Chick. *Lindsay Ellis on Myspace *Lindsay Ellis' Blog *Lindsay Ellis' Youtube Channel *Lindsay Ellis' Twitter Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:TGWTG